


Miscellaneous Artwork

by BerryDiaBlast



Series: Dead By The Bell's Toll [4]
Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010), Corpse Party (Video Game), Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Little Nightmares (Video Game), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Crossover, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, artwork, crossover in a crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryDiaBlast/pseuds/BerryDiaBlast
Summary: Work that contains sketches and art all done by Nadie for Dead By The Bells Toll, with additional upcoming Little Nightmare art
Relationships: Kizami Yuuya/Kurosaki Kensuke, Steve Harrington/Quentin Smith
Series: Dead By The Bell's Toll [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147802
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. Falling into Heavenly Host (Quentin)




	2. Possessed Quentin




	3. Steve and Possessed Quentin




	4. Why Did You Do It? (Nancy Holbrook)(TW SUICIDE MENTIONS)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skip this artwork if you're sensitive to suicide mentions, specifically hanging


	5. Possessed Ayumi




	6. Nancy Wheeler's Spirit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight blood warning


	7. Get Away From Yuka (Kurosaki and Yuka)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight blood warning


	8. Steve and Quentin




	9. Hysteric Rapping




	10. No <3




	11. Nearing His End




	12. Surprise Kiss




	13. Ahoy Yuuya!




	14. Runaway Kid and the Blazer




	15. Good Luck Charm




	16. Headpat (Quentin and Six)




	17. Dearest Haruna (Kurosaki and Kizami)




	18. Bisexual Ayumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadie drew this after receiving an anonymous comment

So, in our [Corpse Party Headcanons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339784) post, we received an anonymous comment that stated the following:

first off, these are Nadie and I’s HEADCANONS, this is all subjective, and if you don’t like it, that’s alright! We believe Ayumi is a closeted Bisexual due to the fact in small instances in both games and manga, Ayumi shows at least some signs of liking certain girls, the prime example being Naho Saenoki. However, she leans more towards guys.

anyways, Nadie, drew this in response to this comment, getting a pretty good laugh out of it

  
  
To be far, anon, you sorta had this coming for being rude towards something you didn’t even need to comment on ☺️


End file.
